


Spn - Christmas Party with family

by Loki_LOKIIIIII



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Tree, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Alex Jones, Mentioned Arthur Ketch, Minor Balthazar/Castiel (Supernatural), Minor Castiel/Gabriel, Minor Castiel/Lucifer (Supernatural), Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Minor Gabriel/Sam Winchester, mentioned Linda Tran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_LOKIIIIII/pseuds/Loki_LOKIIIIII
Summary: Merry Christmas to the family.(Aka, that one time Sam disagreed with Dean's plan but he actually enjoying it.)(Aka, Christmas Party with the celestial beings, the King of Hell, the Queen of Hell, Kevin, and hunters family.)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Stevie (Supernatural: The Rupture), John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Sam hated his brother’s idea.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [圣诞30题（下）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152325) by [Loki_LOKIIIIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_LOKIIIIII/pseuds/Loki_LOKIIIIII), [Sk10969](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk10969/pseuds/Sk10969). 



> English is not my first language, and this is probably the first time I write fanfic in English, so please, please, please forgive me and tell me if any error or parts just seem unable to understand.
> 
> there's no such thing as the timeline. 
> 
> Jack doesn't know Mary since in this story, spoiler alert. Mary is still dead (at least in the first few chapters)
> 
> Everyone at the party knew Chuck is God.

“Dean, are you kidding me?”

Sam looked at his brother, with shock. The older Winchester brother decided to throw a Christmas party at this time, at the time where they were still finding out where the hell was that bastard Metatron hiding.

“Do I looked like I’m joking to you, Sammy? Come on, man. Think about when is the last time we celebrate Christmas without any shit things happen? Throw a party? Relax?”

Dean put down his beer, turned around, looked at his brother’s confuse moose face. He dragged out a chair, didn’t even care about his image, and put both of his legs on the table. Before Sam can start arguing with his points, he continued to persuade. Oh, Dean wouldn’t really call this conversation ‘convincing Sam to throw a Christmas party’, he would rather call it ‘informing Sam that I’m going to hold a party’. 

“Seriously, I can’t even remember when was the last time we celebrate Christmas.”

Sam put on his bitch face, sigh, pulled out a chair to sit in front of his brother, ready to have a debate with him. 

“Probably 12 years ago-”

“Exactly! So that’s why, now, we are definitely going to have a Christmas party. Don’t tell me you don’t want to celebrate Christmas with your archangel boyfriend.” 

God knew which one. 

Dean laid on the chair, winked at Sam. Oh, he’s going to win the battle, ready or not. His angel in the trench coat boyfriend definitely gonna agreed with him. 

“First of all, I don’t have an archangel boyfriend. Second, you, an angel’s boyfriend, want the angels to celebrate Christmas with you? Wait, you want them to celebrate Christmas? What for, Dean? To celebrate the birth of Jesus, who might be their brother?”

The confused moose look on Sam was never going to get old. Dean shrugged his shoulders, decided not to give any damn to the younger Winchester brothers’ questions. Come on, who doesn’t want to celebrate this season with the one they loved. Who would do that?

“Dude, whether you agree or not, this is the final plan. Uh-uh, don’t you dare to pull Cass to your side.”

“Try me, Dean.”

Sam shook his phone, on the screen, was Castiel’s name on the line. 

“Cass, would you mind pay us a visit, Dean is planning to do something stupid.”

“Sure, I will be-” 

“-Here. Dean, your brother said you’re going to do something idiot, what are you-” Castiel appeared beside Dean, about to start questioning what his human boyfriend did this time. The angel looked furious, probably he really thought Dean was going to something dumb enough to set another apocalypse. Again. 

Not that this was a huge secret, but, Dean loved this angry ‘I’m gonna kill you if you misbehave’ look on Cass’s face.

“You seriously believe in Sam? Really, honey, after all this crap we been through together?”

Okay. This was not what he’s planning to say, although he’s dying to know what Cass would reply.

“Yes, I do believe in Sam when he said you’re going to do something. And yes, if you didn’t realize, HONEY, my ‘human skills’ are getting rusty after spending months dealing with my family. Do you have any idea of what my father is going to do with heaven and Jack?”

“Okay! Okay, before you guys start eye-fuck each other. Cass, would you mind share with the class what do you mean by your father’s plan for heaven and Jack?”

Sam said. Put a stopper to whatever was going to happen between these two love birds. He heard Castiel mentioned heaven, which drew his attention from his original plan when he called Cass to drop a visit. 

Castiel turned to look at his brother-in-law. Not really followed the phrase Sam was using. Not sure which phrase, but he decided that he’s just going to ignore it.

“Father is going to train Jack to become the new God, as for the heaven, father’s plan is, and I quote, plan a dinner for him, the archangel, and angels who are close to the Winchesters, you guys,” Castiel pointed at the brothers before continued his quotation on Chuck’s plan. “To, I believe what he said is, restore the happy family, so none of us will try to kill each other anymore.”

“Well, good luck with that.” Sam smirked, giving his comment on God’s plan for the ‘happy family’. He seriously doubted that any of the archangels or angels, especially Lucifer and Michael are going to get along peacefully without throwing any insult on each other.

Which can just start another apocalypse. 

“Wait, dinner? Sam! This is a perfect opportunity for my plan. Damn, suddenly my faith in God is back.”

Dean smiled at his brother, enjoyed Sam’s ‘no, you don’t’ bitch face while telling Cass his ultimate Christmas celebrations. Which involves anyone they knew along this journey. A party that probably will fulfill his dream, or worse, set off another apocalypse. Couldn’t tell which was more likely to happen, they were the Winchester after all.

“What plan? Dean, what plan?”

“A Christmas party.”


	2. God said yes.

Sam looked at the angel’s face, who’s seem like having a hard time digesting what Dean just described. A Christmas party with God himself and his children. What a great idea. Let’s just sit back and listened to what the angel disagreed about this stupid plan-

“Sam, Dean. I think this is a very-”

“Dumb idea, ya, I agree with you, Cass.”

Sam interrupted the angel, not knowing what’s going to happen next. The younger Winchester was so sure about Castiel was going to be on his side, denying his brother’s dumbass idea.

“No, Sam. I was going to say that this is a very clever idea.”

“See! Wait, you what?”

The angel’s answer certainly wasn’t the answer Sam expected. Ignored the victory smile on Dean’s face, Sam can’t believe that Castiel just agreed with his brother. Did anyone except him realize how ridiculous it is? Having a Christmas celebration with lots of problematic celestial beings, not to mention, Dean might be crazy enough to invite other creatures. Such as demons.

“Ah-ha! Sammy admits it. You are the only one who disagrees with me. ”

“You guys can’t be serious, right?”

“Come on, Sam. Don’t be a douche, you know deep down you want this as much as I do.”

“Okay, okay. But if anything happens, Dean, I will be the one to kill you first.”

Dean only smirked in response. He knew he’ll win this.

“I’ll talk to father about this, see you later Dean.”

With a kiss on Dean, Castiel disappeared, leaving no sign of his track, except the red blush on Dean’s face. The angel left the boys in the bunker, who started another argument on the Christmas decorations. Like some kids who were looking forward to new toys. 

“Shut up. Now move your ass, go get the Christmas tree before I kick your ass.”

“Whatever you said, jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Dean stood up from the chair, gave his brother a bitch face before he decided to have a Christmas decorations hunt in the bunker. Hopefully, those old men of Men of Letter celebrated Christmas before or somehow just have those sparking af Christmas light or ornaments stuck somewhere in this bunker.

And surprise surprise, they really had some, correction, hell lots of Christmas decorations hidden in the storeroom. 

“Hey, Dean. I found boxes of decorations just down the hall, and-” Sam burst into the room where Dean was, telling him what he found in the hall, which just magically appeared in the bunker.

“You don’t say, Sam.”

Dean looked at his little brother, pointed at things he found. 

“Now all we need is the tree and thousands of presents.” 

He patted Sam’s shoulder, leaving the storeroom. 

“No, Dean, those decorations just pop up in the hall out of nowhere.”

“Hi, boys.”

And there he was. God. Chuck appeared in the bunker, just next to those boxes that Sam mentioned. Behind him, were the archangels, Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Dean’s angel boyfriend, Jack and-

“Balthazar?”

“Hello, you bastard. Now, before any of us decide to k-word someone, Castiel said you want to throw a party?”

Dean stared at the angel, who was supposed to be dead, but yet, magically still alive. He then quickly realized now that God’s back to the business, bringing an angel back to life was just a piece of cake.   
This then made him can’t stop wondering about what else Chuck can do with his power.

“Dean? You better don’t tell me that this is a trap for us, heaven squat, to help you apes hunt down the poor bastard writer of God. No offense, dad.”

Balthazar looked at the older Winchester brother, hoping for some explanation. 

“What? Of course, not. Look, I know this probably is a dumb thing to you-” 

“Of course is dumb, you idiot.”

Dean started to explain his plan, but he was interrupted by no other than

“Lucifer.”

“Sorry, FATHER.”

The devil stuck his tongue out at his father, totally behaved like a child. 

This was when Dean decided to continue his explanation, although he was not sure about the possibility for God to be on the deck. 

“Cass said you were planning to have a dinner with your, uh, sons, to repair the family relationship. And I was planning to celebrate Christmas with my family and friends, so…”

“So, you mean we held a feast together? Sure, why not.”

Chuck smiled at the hunter, he seemed very okay and excited with this idea. 

Well, Dean wasn’t expected God to agree with him this fast, but hey, the big boss said yes.

“Great! Uh, me and Sam are going to get the tree, probably buy some food for the party. How about you guys just stay in the bunker, and do whatever you want?”

“About that, Dean, I was thinking about letting my sons and Jack join you and your brother,” Chuck smiled, and continue “And Adam is with Michael.”

Oh boy, Dean swore to his father-in-law, this must be an illusion.


	3. Grocery runs with celestial beings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (or more like Dean’s going to kill Sam)

“Hey! Put that back, Lucifer!”

Sam shouted at the devil, who apparently trying to fill the whole trolley with the Deviled Ham Spread, whatever flavor it was, he was pretty sure Lucifer only took that spread because there’s a devil figure on it. 

Lucifer, once again, stuck his tongue out at Sam, ignoring the hunter, and continued to take what he wanted. 

“Lucifer.” 

He stared at the archangel, questioning his life. 

At first, the team was together. The two hunters and a Seraph were having full control, not that those archangels and Balthazar would admit. Dean and Cass were in charge of drinks, mostly alcohol, and made sure Balthazar, Michael, Gabriel, and Jack did not go rogue.

And Sam, poor Sam, he was in-charging for the tree and if possible, some snacks. Of course, the devil was under the look of the younger hunter. Everything was going just fine, not peaceful but luckily, it was not chaos either, until Gabriel started to put almost every kind of sweets into their trolley and Jack was on the same team with his uncle Gabriel. 

And this is also when the boys split into several teams.

Michael decided to explore the mart by himself, hopefully, Adam will take over the vessel, and introduced the world to his archangel. 

Balthazar, well, he was fully interested in the booze area, not really cared about their brothers. 

Gabriel and Jack were at the sweet areas, trying to fill the trolley that Gabriel got for them with candies and chocolates. Also ignoring his brothers (in Jack’s case, uncles) went completely chaos, in   
Winchesters’ point of view. 

“Can we have some nougats?”

“Sure, kiddo, why not?” 

“Not too much please, Jack, brother.”

Castiel was trying to follow Michael, to prevent any unwanted accidents, but he quickly realized, Gabriel is the one who needed to be supervised, in case the archangel decided he’s going to buy all those sweets, included those in the store. 

“Hey, do you think we should buy those whiskeys as well?”

Dean pointed at the rack beside Balthazar. These two were having their sweet time to choose and buy all the booze they wanted. 

“Absolutely.”

Again. Sam started to question his life. What had the world became. With the angels of the Lord wondering around the mart, only two humans as their temporary guardian, and one of them decided to go rouge as well. 

Suddenly the apocalypse was not that scary. 

“Lucifer put those back. We are not going to buy them.”

“But Sam, there’s me on it!”

“No means no, Luci.”

Shit. He didn’t just call Lucifer, the devil, by a nickname. 

Lucifer looked at his ‘temporary guardian’ hunter, shocked but not angry, actually, he smiled. The devil seemed very happy and satisfied with the nickname called by the human. His human.

“Sammy, did you just called me Luci?” 

He questioned the younger hunter, only to see the embarrassed face on the latter. ‘Thanks, dad for creating this human’. Lucifer will not admit the fact that he just thanked God with his inner speech.

“Shut up.”

Sam walked past the devil, tried to forget what just happened in his life. 

“Sammy, don’t ignore me like that. Come on. Look at me, I’m so adorable.”

Lucifer grabbed Sam’s arm, pulling the hunter closer towards his vessel. He stared at the human’s eyes, took his time to appreciate the beauty of his human. The old he must be dumb enough to try to kill   
this precious human. 

“Let me go!”

Sam said, one can say he’s angry judging by his tone, but the red blush at his ears betrayed him.

“Not until you say you love me.”

“Haha, very funny, Lucifer. Now let me go.”

The hunter struggled to get away from Lucifer, but the grip of one archangel was too strong for a human, even though that human was a Winchester. Sam looked back into Lucifer’s eyes, trying to find out   
what game he was playing.

“Sam, I love you, and I not going to lose my hand until you be honest with your feeling.”

“Lucifer-”

The devil cut off Sam.

“Sam Winchester, I know I did something bad in the past, and I’m truly sorry about that. But, I love you, Sam, and I know you have the same feeling about me.”

Lucifer’s confession was definitely not on the list. Sam knew his feeling towards the devil, and he always blamed that on Stockholm’s Syndrome, even though he knew this wasn’t what he should blame on, obviously that syndrome has nothing to do with his situation. 

Dean talked to him before, before they knew Chuck is the God. He didn’t blame Sam for falling in love with the devil, actually, he did, but it didn’t matter. But he did ask Sam to think twice before doing   
anything stupid.

“Lucifer, you know I can’t.”

“Sam, please.”

“Fine, but you need to know Dean will kill us right.”

The devil laughed in response.

“I love you.” 

Lucifer kissed Sam, and let the hunter go as he promised. 

“Now can we go get the 8 feet Christmas tree before Dean really kill us?”


	4. Back to bunker.

“We’re home!”

Jack announced happily, bringing bags of candies, his and Gabriel’s trophies, into the bunker. 

“Welcome, my children,” said Chuck to the boys.

When the grocery squat went back to the bunker, they weren’t prepared for the scene they saw. Chuck was the only one in the bunker before they have their trip to the nearest mart, but now, the bunker is full with whoever they could think of. 

Bobby, Eileen, Charlie, Donna, Jody and the girls, the king of hell, and his mommy, Kevin freaking Tran.

“Who are they?” Jack asked Castiel, some of them he knew, but not all. 

“They are Dean’s friends and family,” Castiel answered, giving Jack an assured look. 

“Wait, why y’all at here?”

Dean put the booze on the table near him, unable to believe what he saw with his eyes. Hell, he wished to have all of them here in the bunker to celebrate the bloody Christmas but he never really dare to send out any invitations, or he hadn’t started to send because he was not mentally prepared for whatever he will face if he invited all those people he knew. Humans, witch, demons, angels, or other   
supernatural creatures.

Who knew what will happen exactly if he did. 

Well, it didn’t matter anymore, since they were here, in the bunker already.

“Well, God here called us. Said you boys are throwing some crazy party. So, I figure it out that you might want to, ya, y’all get the idea kid.”

Bobby said, giving the Winchester a hug each. 

“Come on here, boys,” Jody hugged both of the hunters at once before she raised a question that every hunter or the prophet in the room wanted to ask. “You sure is a good idea to have those wings and   
black eyes in one room?”

Dean grinned at the sheriff, “Nope.” He looked at the crowd, prayed to God, although Chuck himself was in the crowd too, that no war will happen in this bunker. 

“But let’s just finger cross, pray hard so nothing will happen.”

Sam continued. “So, where’s Alex?” he asked.

“She volunteered for the night shift.”

“She just wants to have some time with the doc.” Claire passed by, holding Kaia’s hand, insisted.

“Claire!”

Kevin walked to the Winchester, after the sheriff joined her friends and started a conversation with God himself, probably was to make sure no apocalypse will happen this time.

“Merry Christmas, Dean, Sam.”

“Merry Christmas, Kevin. Hey, how ‘bout you guys chat and I go see what I can do over there.” Sam gave Kevin a big hug, leaving his brother with the prophet. 

“Merry Christmas, kid. So, how’s life?”

Dean looked at the prophet with a concerned look. He wasn’t sure how Kevin felt about being in the same room with Crowley, and all those angels. He was worried about this kid.

“Uh, after God showed up. Things start to become better.”

“Well, that’s great. Hey, kid, look, if you’re not feeling comfortable to be in the same room with all these-”

“Dean. I’m okay,” the prophet smiled and cut the older Winchester brother. “I’m really okay, besides, God is here too.”

Dean chuckled. This kid was dragged into this kind of life, he didn’t deserve this.

“Oh, my mum said hi, and those are her presents for you guys.”

“Wait, your mum?”

“Yap. Not sure what’s inside.”

Kevin smirked and replied to the hunter who was surprised by his mother’s gifts. He pated on Dean’s shoulder, leaving the elder Winchester brother in shock, “Thank you, Dean.”

“Sam! Gosh, is good to see you again!”

“Charlie!” They hugged before Sam looked at the girl beside Charlie. “And you are?”

“I’m Stevie. I heard about you two a lot, Charlie kept talking about your adventures together.”

“Hey, don’t give me away,” Charlie put her hand over Stevie’s waist, kissed her on the cheek. “Stevie is my girlfriend, Sam.”

Sam was happy for Charlie, his little sister had found someone she loved. 

“And we brought pie.”

“Did I heard someone mentioned pie?”

Dean stepped in, joined the trio. He heard pie, which drew his attention before he went to threaten the king of hell. 

“Ladies, first of all, thanks for the pie. Second, you two look gorgeous,” he kissed Charlie by her cheek, and Stevie by her hand. “Third, Sammy you might wanna turn around.”

Sam did what his brother said, and the shocking moose face was back again. 

“Eileen?”

“Hi, Sam.”

Said the beautiful hunter to the tallest in the room. She tiptoed to give the shocked moose a hug. It’s been a while since the last time they met, and that was because they’re working on the same case.   
Some revenging ghosts that decided to kill the whole town. 

“So, big reunion?”

The shocked moose hugged back the lady. “Ya,” Sam chuckled. “Is good to see you join us, really.”

Not sure was Lucifer being jealous after he saw Eileen hugged Sam after all those hunters did. He went to Sam, and with a snap, Lucifer brought the 8 feet Christmas tree that Dean wanted and located it at   
the center of the bunker hall.

“Thanks.” 

Sam whisper at Lucifer, the devil was quite shocked that the hunter will talk to him, after what happened in the mart. 

“No worries, bae.”

He replied, only to get a hit on the arm from the hunter.


	5. Angel on the top of the tree.

“Sammy, go take that decorations box from the storeroom!” 

Dean shouted at Sam, who was not far away from him. The latter didn’t give any response but rolled his eyes at his brother, and did what Dean wanted. 

The younger Winchester brother knew exactly why Dean wanted to draw him away from the hall. If Sam did not start to stay away from the devil, Lucifer might just glue himself on the hunter. 

“Cassie, how ‘bout you be a good boy, sit on that tree, and ask father to take away your wings’ invisibility?” 

Balthazar pointed at the Christmas tree, that 8 feet high tree, not sure was he being serious about the idea of letting the baby in the trench coat angel sat on the Christmas tree or what, he even used his   
mojo to place a chair on top of it. 

“I don’t get it, why does Cass need to sit on it?”

Jack looked at Balthazar, hoping for some answers. 

“Well, Cass is an angel, and usually, we put an angel or a star on the top of the Christmas tree.”

Balthazar told Jack, but before Jack could ask questions like ‘but you are also an angel’, he was interrupted by one of his uncles.

“Aren’t you bullying Cass, Balthy? ” 

Archangel number 4 sat on a sofa chair nearby, he took out the lollipop from his mouth, teased Balthazar, but his eyes were on Sam until the older Winchester brother called the hunter out. 

Although all hunters, angels, demon, witch, and even God himself knew, if Balthazar was planning to bully Castiel, he definitely going to join. 

“Brother, are you bullying Castiel?”

However, archangel number 2 didn't think the same way. His hunter already had been sent away to the store, to get some stupid decorations, his son wasn’t exactly wanted to talk with him, now his baby angel brother had also been bullied. What? They really thought he didn't dare to snap his fingers because his father was here?

“Stop fighting, kids. Your aunt is almost here, so chop-chop,” Chuck stepped in the fight between the angels, but he's the one who did nothing but sat beside Gabriel, drinking Winchester's beer. “Jack, why don’t you go help Dean with the lights?”

“Honestly, dad, why we all need to gather here for some stupid party?”

Lucifer grumbled, but he still arranged the present nicely. He's happy to be with Sam, but with his celestial family? Maybe no.

“Because, son,” Chuck chuckled, answered his son’s question. “This is a time for us to be together.”

Lucifer stared at his father, the man who missed millions of their birthday, the man who decided to turn his back to his child when they needed him. 

“Said the guy who ditched us for millions of years.”

“Lucifer-”

“Hey! Can you both stop and help? Or just shut up,” Dean shouted at the son and father, took more Christmas lights from Jack, “thanks, Jack,” then he turned his head to Claire, who’s apparently trying to run away from the decoration work and sneaked away with Kaia. “How about you ladies put down the whiskey.”

Claire looked at Dean angrily, unwillingly put down her whiskey onto the table. She rolled her eyes at Dean, before dragging Kaia’s hands and left the hall. 

“Sure, old man.”

“Kids.”

“Dean-o, don’t be so tense. You sure you don’t want us to snap our fingers, get the work done in 1 second?”

Gabriel said, stood up from the chair and walked towards Dean and Jack. The hunter was on a ladder, putting the lights onto the tree, he seemed very satisfied with his work so far, while the Nephilim was   
on the ground, taking charge of the lower area of the Christmas tree.

“Nah, what’s the fun about that.”

“Dean, here you go.”

Sam returned back to the hall, handing out a box of ornaments to his brother. White, green, red, purple, rainbow, glitter, clear with some small figure or bells inside. He looked at the ornaments then his brother, not sure about how the elder Winchester brother and Jack were going to deal with these.

“Oh, Samuel, I’m sure your brother and the boy are very busy with the light.” 

Rowena stepped into the hall, joining the decoration team, she’s not really good at cooking, plus Jody and Bobby made a good team in the kitchen, and they were blocking out anyone who might cause   
them troubles. 

“Rowena, why don’t you help us?”

“Oh, silly, can’t you see Samuel’s boyfriends want to help him?”

“What? Rowena, I don’t have boyfriends, hell, I don’t have one.”

“That’s not what the little birdy told me.”

Rowena winked at the archangel, Gabriel, who seemed to know who’s Sam Winchester’s boyfriend was. Causing Jack, who’s clearly had no idea of what’s happening between the adults, looked at Gabriel with a curious look. 

“What just happened?”

“Your biological father is going to make Sam your daddy.”

“But, Sam is one of my father already?”

“Oh, sugar, to you the world still remains completely complicated.”

The archangel smiled at his nephew, not really answered Jack’s curiosity.

The witch then joined Chuck, they shared the same bottle of whiskey, watching all those kids busy with the decorations.

“You okay with their relationship?”

“Who?”

“Your sons and their humans.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m okay. Love is Love. What’s not to be okay? In fact, I’m glad to see my creations found the love of their life.” 

Chuck answered with a smile.

“Michael, right? You sure you ok with the socks?”

Donna asked, putting down a few bags of candies. 

“Yeah, Adam told me already.”

Michael grinned, Adam told him everything he knew about this celebration. They turned around to join the crowd once they’re done with their parts.

“Hey, fellas, we’re done.”

Dean announced, got down and move the ladder away. He stood under the tree, admiring their work. 

“Castiel, why don’t you do the honor to light it up?”

Chuck looked at his younger son in the room with a smile, and the latter did as he told. 

Castiel lighted the tree, returned back to Dean’s side. He held Dean’s hand in his, and whisper to his hunter, “Merry Christmas, Dean.”

“Merry Christmas, Cass.”

This might be the start of Dean’s favorite reunion. 

“Cass, you sure you not going to sit on top of it?”


	6. Dinner time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “No doubt- endings are hard.” – Chuck Shurley.*

“Alright, dinner’s ready boys!”

Jody stepped out from the kitchen with Bobby right behind her, they both holding different dishes, putting them on their dining table.

“Don’t just stand there and look at us, go do something, ya idjits.”

Bobby said, pulling a chair out. He looked at the hunters, “Well, the food ain’t have legs to walk here.”

“Chuck, uh, God, this is a Hand of you, it is a” Crowley stopped for a while, “let’s just say, a gift of peace.” 

When everyone was settling down, Crowley passed a gift to Chuck, although it was stopped by Michael. The archangel scowled at the king of hell like Crowley was going to have his attempt to kill God.

Can’t blame Michael, last time he saw Crowley, he and Adam were still stuck in the cage, unable to escape. 

‘Michael, is okay.’

Said Adam to the archangel, while having control of his body. 

“I’m sorry, he just really care about Chuck. Oh, and I’m Adam, Mick’s mate,” he took the gift from the king of hell, and passed it to Chuck, who’s sitting beside him “Nice to meet you, Chuck.”

God nodded with a smile.

Adam then looked at the Winchester, “Hello, and Merry Christmas, brothers.”

The Winchesters looked at their youngest brother, “Merry Christmas, Adam.”

Unlike the Winchesters, or the angels, or who knew about Adam’s story, hunters like Claire and Kaia shocked and stunned, seem to have a hard time digesting the information.

“Well, we’re glad to have you here with us, Adam honey.”

Jody said with a smile, breaking the awkward silence.

“Thank you, Adam.” 

Chucked received the gift from Crowley, then put it into God knew where, he then turned to the Winchester, snapped his fingers.

“Winchester, I know in the past few years, my family is kinda being a pain in the, uh, ass. But, uh, well, here are my apologies.”

“Your what?”

“Sam, Dean? Adam?” 

There they were, John and Mary, husband and wife, the Winchester. They were coming from the library, looking at the crowd in a confused look. 

“Mom? Dad?”

The Winchester brothers stood up almost as fast as when the husband and wife showed up in the hall. They run towards their parents, gave them a hug before introduced them to the rest of the family. 

“Uh, guys, this is John and Mary, our,” Dean deep breathed, hoping nothing will happen after he did what he did. “They are our parents.”

“Wait, we thought you are…”

Michael took over the body-control from Adam, he sensed Adam’s nervousness and anxiety at this happy family reunion, decided to make his move, protecting his beloved human. 

“Yeah, we were, until just now,” John replied, waiting for his sons or someone else to jump out and explained. “I’m sorry, Adam, we? Can someone explain what’s going on?”

Chuck raised his hand, bringing the answer to John’s question. 

“That will be me, hi, nice to meet you, I’m Chuck, or what you may call, God. I bought you guys back, and that’s Michael, my firstborn, an archangel, sharing a body with Adam.”

His words acted like a bomb to the Winchester couple, that didn’t familiar with the whole God family, caused them to have some difficult time understanding what Chuck said.

“Did he just say God?” Mary glanced at the Winchester brothers,

“I believe he did.”

Chuck chuckled.

“Uh, mom, dad, please, join us at this dinner. We’ll explain what’s this is to you later.”

Sam led his parents to the seats, assured John and Mary that everything was okay, no one made any demon deals, no one sacrificed themselves or did anything stupid to let God brought them back. 

Nothing supernatural, except God and his family.

“Did I interrupt something?” 

Said an unknown female voice. 

“Amara!” Dean approached and hugged the Darkness. 

“Is good to see you joining us in the evening, sister.” 

“Oh, shut up, Chuck. I’m not here for you,” said Amara, “Dean, there’s a lot of gifts at your door, I think, I might saw Cain’s name and some guys called Ketch and Benny as well.”

“Cain? What? He’s still alive?” Lucifer whispered beside Sam, the hunter hit the devil’s hand gently “Ya, no thanks to you so shut up.”

“Aww, Sammy, that’s hurt, you gonna give me a kiss for that.”

“Luci!”

While the younger Winchester brother prayed hard, that none of his parents or family heard this little conversation between them. Gabriel looked at the two lovers, one hunter, and one devil/archangel,   
sighed as he doubted his life and why his father wanted to bring him back.

When everyone was finally settled down, they enjoyed the dinner. Especially Dean, he loved those pie that Charlie and her girlfriend baked. 

They were like the normal big family, no drama liked what they had encountered before, just enjoying and appreciated that this Christmas celebration reunited them in one place, talked to each other,   
understand each other, and maybe apologized to whom they hurt before. 

“Ahem-“

The older Winchester brother stood up, raising his glass. 

“A wise man once told me, 'family don't end in blood.' But it doesn't start there either. Family cares about you, not what you can do for them family's there; for the good, bad, all of it. They got your back, even when it hurts. That's family*2,” he stopped for a moment, looked at the angel he loved, and the people he would call family without any hesitation. “A toast for our family.”

“A toast for our family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Direct quotes from Supernatural s5e22: Swan Song  
> *2Direct quotes from Supernatural s10e17: Inside Man
> 
> Merry Christmas, my dear Spn family.


End file.
